


Twin Adventures

by Zoe2k8



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Crack, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2k8/pseuds/Zoe2k8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Haru had a twin ? Collection of Random Stories I shall be posting around this prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Hisoka

“Awww but it was fun wasn’t it! Think about it it’s like Amaa-chan said, we must live and explore our youth to the fullest”

“I don’t think breaking into abandon building counts for that” Makoto said with a sigh.

“It’s for the spirit of the season! The mysterious, the ghouls and ghosts! What better way to celebrate than a haunted house!”

“Will you stop saying the house is haunted!?” Rei cried.

“Please don’t scare me Nagisa……”

Haru couldn’t help but feel his lips turn into a smile at his friend’s antics. Despite how tiring they might be those little adventures his friend would often drag him along were satisfying ways to pass the time. With the Autumn Air chilling the area it reached the point where it was far too cold to swim outdoors anymore much to his dismay. Though with Autumn came the ever present essence of Cinnamon, apples and Pumpkins in the wind. By every house they pass Halloween decorations had already been up, spooky skeletons, bats or zombies filtered the yards and sidewalks. Hence why Makoto kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“The house was haunted! It was the ghost of a man who had three daughters but there was a rumor of a 4th girl living with him”

“Nagisa..” Makoto gulped behind Haru his hand already tagging onto his outer purple hoodie sweater.

“They saw the strange girl..in images people took of the house, she always stood by the window but when people looked back she was gone……”

“Nagisa-kun quit with the nonsense story you’re scaring Makoto-senpai”

“Aren’t you shaking too Rei?” Haru said observing his trembling legs. The taller blue haired boy only adjusted his glasses his face red as he avoided eye contact with Haru.

“It’s only chilly is all”

“Right Rei-chan~” Nagisa said before he pouted throwing his arm around his neck. Usually the force wouldn’t do much but with him wearing his white coat and pink undershirt it made him look like a waddling snowman rather than a person, with the heavy weight to match the look. “I wish we actually got to see the ghost though”

“You’re lucky we didn’t get arrested for trespassing.” Makoto warned at the blonde who only stuck his tongue out at him.

“I can’t help it I love Halloween!”

“Don’t you love every holiday” Rei deadpanned with a quirk of his eyebrow only to have the blonde spin around and greet him with a smile.

“Yeah but with Halloween it’s a better feeling! It’s cold without being winter cold, Candy, trick or treating, goals and monsters” He howled. “What’s not to love about it everyone loves a good horror once in a while”

Makoto chuckled at the his bouncy behavior. “I’m a little hungry..and it’s getting late why don’t we stop by a place for food before heading home?”

“OOO OOO I know just the place it serves, Misho, curry, pancakes and the best Strawberry cakes-“

“Ruuuuukkaa-chan!”

Haru eyes widen before turning around in the direction of the voice. It was light and far off but he knew he had heard it. And that nickname….there was only one person he knew who ever had the audacity to call him that.

“Eh? Haru?” Makoto said at his sudden stop. “Is everything okay?”

Haru looked around but with the narrow pathway arched by golden and Burban colored trees there was only so few places he could be. Turning the corner he caught sight of the Raven haired bored running towards him dressed in Black large sweater, plain grey jeans, sunglasses and white cap that covered most of his head. 

“Eh? Is that someone you know Haruka-senpai?”

You’ve got to be kidding me…

“Is that..” Makoto started catching Haru’s bewilderment the second the person was feet away.

“Man you guys move fast” The figured huffed holding onto his knees trying to gather whatever breaths he could between talking. “I saw you at the house ..only went to pick up something and you guys got this far!” Standing up straight he flashed a cheshire grin at the group.

Haru Stood there completely horrified. There was a simple understanding that Haru hated surprises. Though there were exceptions to the rule such as birthday parties and such.

“Hisoka-chan” Makoto said “You’re back?”

“Eh?” Nagisa said confusingly looking back between the boy and Haru before passing his look onto Makoto once more. “Who is he Mako-chan?”

“Awww I’m heart broken you don’t talk about me to your friends?” He flashed a pout before waving at Makoto. “Sup Makoto!”

“How long have you been back?” He asked no doubt relaying Haru’s thoughts that suddenly went numb outloud.

“Just got back a few hours ago..If someone would just walk with their phone every once in a while..Jeez why don’t you use the thing Ruka-chan”

“Don’t call me that…”

Hisoka chuckled at Haru’s behavior before he glanced at the confused Duo of Rei and Nagisa behind of Makoto. “Oh my bad” he said taking off his hat and shades. An action that almost led Nagisa and Rei to fall to the ground with disbelief because staring back at them were a pair of crystal blue ocean eyes. The same pair that Haru had.

Hisoka had the same everything Haru had.

“You mean to tell me-“ Rei started.

“Yep, Nanase Hisoka guys~ and yea I’m this derp’s younger twin”

 

It wasn’t that Haru wasn’t happy to see him. That was far from the case truth be told Haru would be lying if he said at times the vast emptiness of the house didn’t get to him. It got to the point where staying within the confines of the tub made the room feel a lot smaller than it really was. A lot less lonely.

“EHHH? Haru-chand didn’t tell me about you though! How come we didn’t see you in Middleschool!” Nagisa said between stuffing his mouth with several types of cakes that had been laid out at the table for them. 

“Well I was there…I remember you coming up to me several times thinking I was Haru it was so cute I couldn’t help it!”

“No offence Hisoka-san-chan”

“san-chan?”

“But I don’t think you’d pull of Haruka-senpai well…personality wise I mean”

“So not true. Watch” he flipped his raven hair to both sides before gazing at Nagisa with a menacing stare. “Lay off the chan…….…Buzz off…………..I only swim Freestyle.” He said in a monotone that made Nagisa and Makoto burst in a chuckle as Haru lay there with his eye twitching.

“2/10 That wasn’t beautiful…Haruka-senpai does it in a more Refine manner”

“There’s a refine way to tell someone off? Do tell ugh?”

“Rei”

“Ahh, Rei and Nagisa” he threw his arm around Haru’s neck with a grin. “So what have you you guys been up too with Ruka-chan!”

“We started a swim club!”

“a swim club eh? I thought you were done with those bro”

“If you called more you’d know” Haru said drinking his tea not even bothering to hide his irritation.

“I know I know~ but the times I do call you’re never home! Mom and Dad tell me what you’re up too most of the time and I talked to you and you didn’t mention it either!”

“Hn.”

“Don’t be like that Ruka-chan! I said I’m sorry! I always forget the timezones are different here I leave a ton of messages though! !”

“Timezones?” Rei questioned. “You were out of the country?”

“Yep. I was in America for a bit got a scholarship for a school up there!” He said before his tone switched to a whining one rubbing his head against Haru’s shoulder. “Please don’t stay mad at me Ruka-chan I said I’m sorry!”

“Maybe you should start with the ruka-chan” Makoto laughed. “You haven’t changed a bit”

“I can’t believe Haru had a twin and you didn’t tell me!” Nagisa pouted his mouth still stuffed with food. 

Makoto smiled finishing his Curry and drink. “So what have you been up to Hiso-chan?”

“Hm?” he perked up from Haru’s shoulder rubbing the back of his head. “The same old boring school work and tiring sport seasons”

“Do you swim as well?” Rei asked cringing at Nagisa’s 8th plate of sweets.

“Not really I can but I do basketball~ I’m not really a water person”

“Say that again and you won’t be my brother either..”

“Ahh so Mean, Come on don’t be mad!” Hisoka groaned rubbing his head against his shoulder once again having to slump his body downwards to do so since they were the same height. 

“Wow, it’s so weird looking at a person who looks like Haruka-senpai say he doesn’t like water”

“Well what can I say…….but you know some weird people bro..Earlier when I was at the store this red hair dude with serious dental issues challenged me for a swim race….at his school’s pool…He didn’t even buy I wasn’t you not that I corrected him…to be honest!”

“Wait wah!?” The trio said in shocked.

“You raced Rin?” Haru asked

“More guys with girl names….seriously bro do you hold out a sign for them and yep…he almost had me there..though he’s seriously fast”

“You won?”

“Barely.”

“EH? But you..how? can you win against Rin with no practice!”

“I didn’t say I don’t swim…I mean…..California has some really cool beaches plus I train with Aki a lot to help her practice!”

“Aki’s there too?” Makoto smiled remembering their female friend from elementary school. An amazing swimmer in her own right as well, they went to the same Middle school but Aki graduated and went elsewhere he had no idea that place was in America. Though he did recall he and Aki were best friends during those years.

“Yep, she’s like my own Ruka-chan….nagging me constantly about being lazy”

“That’s because you are” Haru deadpanned.

Makoto chuckled ended up having him at the receiving end of one of Haru’s glares since he knew that chuckle meant. “Like you can talk” “So…why are you here?”

“I flew back because I’m finally on break! I missed this place” he grinned before practically inhaling the sweat dumplings on the plate in front of him.

“You’re going to get a toothache” Haru warned.

“I haven’t had good dumplings in months I’ll be worth it!”

“Then eat it slowly.”

“You sound like mom-“

“HARU!” Rin yelled as he barged in completely soaked by the current rain. “I want a rema-“ he blinked gazing at the two Haru’s sitting on table

“Rin” The both said systemically though Hisoka with a grin.

“What the fuck?” he rubbed both his eyes blinking several times before gazing at the duo again.

“Ahh this Twin stuff never gets old” Hisoka grinned.

“That gives me an idea for the perfect Halloween prank” Nagisa chuckled.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”  
\--

Author's Note: I really do hope someone enjoys it. I keep playing with this idea ever since it was brought up in the FrFr Shorts


	2. Scare away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment from the past

“Haru…..a-a-re you up?” 

The voice cut through the silent room and stirred Haru from his sleep. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes trying to get it to adjust to the dark room to look at the figure standing at the side of his bed. “What is it Soka..” Haru didn’t even bother to hide the irritation in his voice at his younger twin. He was sure that it was past midnight which meant it was several hours past any reasonable time to be social.

“T-the l-ights a-a-re o-out..a-and I-I thought I heard something..s-something loud” He whimpered climbing onto Haru’s bed his entire body trembling. Haru’s senses immediately became more alert.

“It was probably just a nightmare” he tried to reassure him but wasn’t sure if “it was just a nightmare” was the best way to coax him to calm down and get back to his own bed nearby. They hadn’t slept in the same bed in months.

Their parents decided since they were both six it was a good age to start practicing to sleep on their own. They both hated it at first. Haru didn’t see why it was so important for them each to sleep on their own. They’ve done everything together up to this point. Wasn’t the whole upside of having a twin is that you don’t have to feel lonely sometimes?

The first month Hisoka cried which was annoying in of itself since they were sleeping in the same room after all. Sometimes he let Hisoka sneak in and sleep with him and woke him up before their Grandmother or mom came to wake them up for grade school.

Of course though that method didn’t last for long.

“You guys need get accustomed to being separated everyonce in a while…so that when you grow up it’ll be easier”

Growing up didn’t sound very appealing if that meant being alone all the time but Haru obeyed after all his grandmother wasn’t one to want to repeat things a second time even Hisoka knew better than to challenge and he was one to cause a ruckus sometimes.

“It’s nothing…really..don’t worry..”

“The lights won’t come on”

“Guess they’re out”

With the whipping wind and rain outside it wasn’t bad possibility. Haru’s been hearing his grandmother utter things about a storm all week. The sound of the water against the roof and windows was soothing but he knew he wasn’t going to get a lick of sleep until Hisoka was calm. So when the thunder and lightning struck and Hisoka squealed and started shaking Haru knew that possibility was out the window.

“It’s just thunder-“ even in the darkness Haru knew Soka was crying, the beads of tears rolled off his skins and onto the sheets. “Soka..it’s going to be okay they won’t hurt you I promise”

“They’re so loud though”

With the way Hisoka was acting he wondered for a moment how Makoto was fearing the storm. Since Hisoka wasn’t easily frightened and was affected this much he couldn’t help but feel worry for his friend. He hoped Makoto managed to sleep through it.

Haru urged him into the bed more and got him to lay down beside him turning to face him pulling up the sheets to their neck. “count to ten”

“Huh?”

“Just do it” he frowned.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow but closed his eye. “1…2…3….4..um…5..5..” the thunder struck again.

“Keep counting”

“6…7..” his voice quivered and kept going. “8…9…” lightening illuminated the entire room for a brief second. “10.”

“Better?”

“Not really” Haru frowned he sure that would have worked. He’d heard a grown up explain it once. “Well that was stupid” Hisoka giggled. “but I do feel a little better..If the thunder does try to get me I think you’d scare it away”

A smile tugging on his lips Haru sighed. “That’s right. So go to sleep”

“Okay…sorry I kept you up.”

“It’s okay.”

“Night Ruka-chan” he teased.

“Soka..” he warned.


End file.
